


Beneath the Autumn Sky

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Prompt: Honeymaren plans a surprise for Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Beneath the Autumn Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superamy777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superamy777/gifts).



**_Beneath the Autumn Sky_ **

-M. Lauren

* * *

**A cold wind surfaced off the Dark Sea.** Seated amongst the shore, Honeymaren watched the waves. They rose and fell in time, creating a song she found she could easily fall asleep to; if only she allowed herself to try. It was hard to remain awake when everything around her at that moment was perfectly suited for slumber. The sky had grown dark. The stars were alive overhead, and nature’s melody threatened to sing her into a dreamscape. 

Laid back and head bobbing against a log- that was how Elsa found her an hour later. 

Seeing her in that state, Elsa giggled as she descended Nokk. She curled her fingers beneath his jaw before bidding him farewell. In Honeymaren’s daze, she hadn’t noticed Elsa's arrival. She had to wonder if Honeymaren could sleep with her eyes open, but Elsa hadn’t made it within three steps of her before those two brown eyes shot forward. 

“Tired?” Elsa smirked. Her hands perched over her hips. 

Honeymaren grumbled as she returned to her feet, “Someone kept me waiting longer than I expected."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa took her hand and directed Honeymaren toward the trails. “I lost track of time, but I hadn’t forgotten. I promise.”

“It’s humorous to me that as the keeper of past memories you could lose track of time at all…”

She felt Honeymaren brush against her arm and Elsa shook her head. “Trust me, the irony is not lost on me either.”

The two continued walking. Honeymaren lagged a few feet behind, allowing Elsa to drag her forward. Her blue eyes turned over her shoulder and she frowned upon catching Honeymaren’s stare. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Elsa asked. 

Honeymaren’s expression softened and she laughed. “Do you even know where you’re going right now?”

“No, I assumed-”

“I’m teasing you,” Honeymaren interrupted her. “-but if you take us all the way back to the village, you’ve gone too far.”

Elsa dropped her hand and waved Honeymaren forward. “By all means, this is your thing. Why don’t you take the lead?” 

“I don’t know, Snowflake. I was kind of enjoying the idea of making you hunt for your own surprise…” She slid their palms together before their fingers intertwined once more. 

“Why don’t you save us both the trouble and tell me where we’re going?”

Honeymaren could see it in Elsa’s posture. Her shoulders were stiff and her teeth set behind her lips. Elsa was nervous, but the light color of her eyes shined with anticipation. 

“Not knowing where we are going is half the fun,” Honeymaren explained, bumping their shoulders together. “Besides, I’ve worked too hard for this; to go on and tell you now would be a shame.”

Grumbling, Elsa pouted. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

“Yes, I do, which is what makes this so exciting for me- now, put that lip away and stop pouting! We’ll be there soon.” She pulled ahead and left Elsa to follow. 

“I’m not pouting,” Elsa crossed her arms. 

Honeymaren turned around, walking backwards. “You most certainly are, and that’s okay. I think your pouting is kinda cute, actually,” she casually winked. 

When Honeymaren spun to face the trail again, Elsa smiled. She shook her head and shrugged into her shoulders. Joking with Honeymaren like this never failed to fill her with warmth. It was a surprising warmth, one she’d only just begun to understand. The heat stemmed somewhere in her toes and bloomed all the way up into her chest. By now, Elsa knew she wouldn’t give up that sensation for anything else in the world. She’d follow this woman anywhere, even if she hadn’t a clue where she was being led to. 

The feeling had her hurrying to catch up. She retook Honeymaren’s hand and joined at her side. Elsa didn’t miss the quick side-glance Honeymaren cast at her. Paired with the light squeeze she gave Elsa’s palm, it had her walking closer, hip to hip; and brushing small bits of herself against Honeymaren as they descended the trail. 

They were headed away from the village. Elsa’s bare feet met freshly tilled dirt and she watched a new trail stem off the one they’d navigated prior. It continued further down hill, leading away from the huts and the harvest fields. This land was on the outskirts of the Lichen Meadow. Bordered by large oaks and scots pine, this is where Elsa usually escaped to for a moment away. 

In Autumn, enough of the sky showed through the branches overhead to accentuate the brightly colored leaves. Beneath the rays, the grass would warm, and Elsa would lounge amongst it. Honeymaren would always find her there, deep in thought. Elsa was never quite asleep when Honeymaren would join and relax into the grass beside her. The two would watch as the afternoons turned to evenings, and the stars would surface overhead. Then, they’d spend the nights with Elsa pointing out the constellations. They’d been doing it for so long now that Honeymaren could remember a few of the collections, herself. 

Distracted by thought, Elsa hadn’t realized when they stopped walking. Honeymaren was looking at her, smiling behind pursed lips. 

“Are you ready?” She asked. 

Elsa looked around the clearing. It appeared the same as it always did. “Ready for what?”

“I’ll show you,” she squeezed Elsa’s hand and dragged her between trees. 

Following closely behind, Elsa frowned. The growing darkness made it hard to see through the shadows, but when Maren stopped again, it all made sense. 

Her jaw tipped. Elsa dropped Honeymaren’s hand. She used her own to cover her mouth and took an unsteady step backwards. “What is this?”

Honeymaren shrugged, “This your new home… well, ours… I was hoping, anyway…”

Wide blue eyes pulled away from Honeymaren’s face and toward the structure before them. It was a goahti, larger than the single structure Elsa had first been gifted with. The tarp was white and lined with embroidered snowflakes and reindeer. It was quaint; perfect for either one of them, really. 

Honeymaren was dragging her forward. Elsa, in her shock, struggled to keep on her feet as she was pushed through the tarp’s opening. The inside had been left mostly bare, but a fur quilt lined the center. 

“Here, lie down,” Honeymaren turned Elsa by the hands and lowered her to the floor. She stepped back and withdrew a rope tied around the side post. “Watch this,” she instructed. 

As Honeymaren pulled on the rope, the tarp gave way from the center beams. The night sky exposed above their heads and Elsa gasped. 

“-and this,” Honeymaren continued. 

She pulled the rope in the other direction and the tarp tightened over the goahti’s point. All the while, Elsa was still stuck with her mouth agape and eyes fixed to the ceiling. 

“Well, what do you think?” 

Elsa slowly turned her head across the room. Honeymaren stood rope in hand, rocking anxiously on her heels. Brown eyes dropped to her feet and she shrugged; nearly impossible to hide her vulnerability from Elsa's attentive stare. 

“You did this for me?” Came Elsa’s flabbergasted tone. 

She softly laughed. Honeymaren dropped the rope with a thump and came to kneel beside Elsa. Her attention returned. “For you… for me… We spend so much time out here already; when we can, I mean. And when we’re not here, we go back to one of our own homes...  _ together _ . I just thought-”

“Maren,” Elsa grinned, sitting up. “I love it!”

Her head tilted, “You do?”

Nodding, Elsa leaned forward. Her lips pressed into Honeymaren’s and she forced her down. Elsa’s weight continued sliding against hers. Hips braced against Honeymaren’s, and she welcomed Elsa with wide arms. Hands buried into the waves of blonde encasing their faces. Honeymaren smiled, keeping her lips as focused on the kiss as she could manage. 

“Perfect,” Elsa murmured, her breath teasing against Honeymaren’s cheeks. 

The sensation had her sighing. Honeymaren pulled back only to say, “I’m glad you think so, because I know how much you hate surprises.”

Elsa shivered as Honeymaren pushed the hair from her face. Holding it there, they could see each other easily. Elsa was grinning down at the woman she loved, and Honeymaren’s expression echoed very much the same. 

“This is one surprise I think I can live with.” Elsa rolled, perching up on an elbow while her other hand splayed over Honeymaren’s heart. 

Her fingers settled over Elsa’s. “I’m lucky to have you, you know?”

Shaking her head, Elsa laughed. “The feeling is more than mutual.”

She leaned back down, capturing Honeymaren’s lips. Her hand dragged upward and tucked beneath her jaw. 

“-and now we’ll never miss a single night beneath the autumn sky…” Elsa whispered and kissed her again; doing it... just because she could. 

-

_ Cheers, _

_ M. Lauren _


End file.
